


Cross Bar II: Hot and Humid

by chains_archivist



Series: Cross Bar by Josan [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Josan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Bar II: Hot and Humid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> EroicaTitle: HOT AND HUMID   
> Series: Another story in the "CROSS BAR SERIES"   
> Author: Josan   
> Date: January, 2001   
> EXPLANATION: After I posted IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT, I was asked...okay, let's be honest here, I was challenged...to bring a variety of characters from other fandoms into the Bar. The problem is that while many of them may be known, to some extent, by X-FILES fans, some of them are fairly particular to another genre of story-telling.   
> So, to overcome this, I shall provide the url of the main site of these fandoms when I use them, just so if anyone be interested, they can go exploring.   
> I have to say that, so far, I've been having fun with the research. Fans have been incredibly generous in these fandoms with their time, their advice, their betaing of their characters.   
> Thank you all.   
> Visiting Fandom: EROICA   
> Archive: You know who you are.   
> DISCLAIMER: Skinner, Krycek and Mulder are the abused property of CC, 1013 and Fox. EROICA comes to us from the brilliant imagination of the Japanese artist/writer, Yasuko Aoike.   
> SPECIAL THANKS to: Bagheera Sapphire-Eyed who introduced me to this bewitching duo.   
> ANOTHER SPECIAL THANKS to: Ned and leny (aka The Theban Band) who not only post me at RatB, but who came up with the name of the series: CROSS BAR "for crossovers and a jolly good S&M tool"   
> DEDICATION: For RJ. Remember: chicken soup has been scientifically proven to be good for you. Even if it is coming out of your ears.

That day, my partner had been in a pissy mood.

Actually, when I think about it now, it was rather funny.

We'd gotten a couple of visitors who had had the place recommended to them.They'd arrived in full leather regalia, expecting to find what they usually found in a typical leather bar.

Except that's not really what we are. Typical, I mean.

They had strutted up to the bar, looked around and found that they pretty much stood out.

Well, we are a leather bar.

Sort of.

Generally, people do seem to associate the dom subculture with leather. And we do have the requisite rooms for rent upstairs. Except that we're more of a place where members of that culture can come and hang out without the costuming, if you know what I mean.

They thought we were, and I quote: quaint.

That's why she, my partner, was so pissed off. Quaint, to her, conjured up images of little old ladies with white gloves, sipping their tea with their little fingers jetting out, nodding over the "quaint" little doily from Louisiana one of them had added to her collection.

Personally, I thought it was a rather strange term to describe us.

Oh, well.

So, I was alone behind the bar that night. She'd gone home to her herd of small dogs, litanizing all the things she would do to those idiots if they were ever stupid enough to show their faces in here again.

It was a Thursday night and it was typical weather for July: hot, humid. And the AC was not working well. So the crowd was light that night.

Mostly regulars.

At one table, there were a couple of subs whose doms were out of town. At another, a dom and his new toy, a pretty little thing who devoured him with his eyes. Made me wonder who was domming whom?

One of our oldest regulars was playing pool with his brother. I knew it was his brother because he'd taken the time to introduce us when they'd come in. The brother was not into this scene and he kept on nervously looking around the place as though he was expecting to be gang-raped at any minute. Not that he would have been even if our regulars had been that type: he wasn't pretty enough.

Oh, and at the table, just to the side of the bar, where I could hear them talking -- not that I was listening, mind you. Well, not then, I wasn't. But placed where I could certainly follow the evening's conversation were three of our newer regulars: Boss Man and his two subs, Armani and Vodka.

Yes, I know. Not their names. We knew who they were. I mean, D.C isn't such a big town if you're not part of the political sweep we have every four to eight years.

It was hot and they had dropped in for a cool drink and some relaxation.

That's what we offer, here. A place to be yourself without the need for posturing. Hmmm. I don't think there's anything "quaint" about that.

Anyways, there they were, looking pretty, all three of them, each in his own way.

Boss Man had dropped the Hugo Boss tailored look for an off-white polo shirt and jeans. He was sitting very straight in his chair, nursing one of those Canadian brews we import. Armani was slouching back in his chair, an American beer in hand, baggy shorts and sleeveless t-shirt sweat-stained, as though he'd been for a run. Vodka was explaining something that had the other two listening intently. He wore a light green shirt, sleeves not rolled up, and dark olive pants.

Vodka had been holding their attention a good while when suddenly his concentration was broken by, "Alexander! A...lex...an...der!"

The room went dead silent.

Vodka grew very still.

"Alexei, dearest. It's I."

Boss Man and Armani turned around to see who was at the door. Vodka let his head droop, not even looking, pretending to be suddenly very interested in the patterns the condensation off his vodka on the rocks had formed on the table.

"Dear god!" Armani gasped.

"Oh. My," agreed Boss Man.

Shit! I thought. Haven't seen anything like that in...well, let's be honest, in this place, I'd have remembered if anything like...

He was tall, slender. Blond, curly hair that ended mid-back. He stood just inside the room, twirling a curl around a long, narrow finger. He wore a huge smile on his face. As though he was rather pleased with himself. I mean, he had to know he had the attention of the whole place.

But somehow I thought he looked a little jittery, like a...I was going to say pony, but this was no pony. More a fine-boned thoroughbred.

Large blue eyes. Seriously. I could see the colour from where I stood, they were that blue. Probably helped by what my sister would call "a touch of summer make-up", but still such a blue as to make me wonder if he wore specially-tinted contacts.

If I hadn't figured out he was British from the accent, the walk would have told me. What is it with those Brits? You know what I mean? Like at the Oscars a few years ago. Jeremy Irons walked like he was gliding, smoothly, an inch above the stage. The American actors walked out like lumbering idiots who didn't know where to put their feet, never mind their hands.

In concession to the temperature, he was wearing a white t-shirt that was so thin you could see the colour of his nipples. And it was silk, not cotton. As were the white pants he wore. White sandals completed the image. "Alexei, fancy meeting you here."

He'd made his way, quickly and efficiently -- all eyes following -- to the table where Boss Man, Armani were looking up at him, eyes not certain of what they were seeing.

Vodka sighed loudly, sounding very put upon.

He looked up from the patterns he'd been making with the water and a finger. "Hello, Dorian. What are you doing in D.C.?"

The curl twisted faster around that finger. "Well, what do  _you_  think I'm doing here?"

"Would you like to join us?" Boss Man was having a hard time restraining that grin of his.

Armani didn't even try. He jumped up and hauled over another chair, set it behind Dorian who flashed a smile that would have done a toothpaste commercial proud. "Thank you. So very kind." And he sat down.

"Aren't you going to introduce us,  _Alexander_?" Boss Man wasn't hiding the grin any more.

Vodka looked like he'd like to do something other than that. But I've got to give this Dorian credit: he just countered that glare with another of those smiles.

"Walter, may I..."

"Walter?  _Walter_! Oh, Alex, you've gotten your Walter!" Reaching over, he patted Vodka on his fake hand, a hand most of us ignored. Then he leaned over, mesmerized all of us watching with his beatific smile and whispered loudly, "I know all about you. Alex talked about nothing else the last time I was with him. I am  _so_  happy for you, for both of you."

Even Boss Man looked a little taken aback then. Not a usual circumstance for him.

Armani laughed.

"Well, now, if that's Walter, then you must be...you have to be...say that you are...Fox?"

Armani's smile was suddenly shy. "Did he talk about me, too?"

Dorian reached over and patted Armani on the knee. "Of course! When he wasn't gushing about Walter, he was moaning about you." He used his other hand to rub Vodka's shoulder.

"Alex," said Boss Man, "don't you think you should introduce us?"

Vodka closed his eyes, sighed -- very melodramatically for a man who never really did anything to call attention to himself, other than just being.

"Walter, Fox, this is Dorian Red Gloria, Earl of Gloria."

"Gloria?" Armani looked more interested. "Gloria." He squinted at the newcomer. "Geoffrey the Glorious. Fought with William the Bastard. 1066. Made Baron, wasn't he? Earldom came with Elizabeth."

"The first of that name," agreed Dorian. He beamed at Vodka. "He's every bit as bright as you said he was."

"Yeah," scowled Vodka.

"And, may I ask, your lordship, why are you gracing America with your presence?" Boss Man was getting into the scene.

"Please, Dorian. I feel I know both of you so very well. I'm here..."

"To rob some museum," groused Vodka. He looked around the table, ending with His Earlness. "He's a cat burglar."

"Vile, vile fabrication!" His Earlness fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to look severely affronted. "I have never burgled a cat in my life. Mind you," he leaned over to a grinning Armani, "if you were the cat..."

"Dorian! Knock it off!" Vodka snapped, eyes on Boss Man, waiting to see how he was going to react.

"Sorry," said Boss Man, in that slightly threatening voice of his, "that... _cat_  is mine."

His Earlness assumed a serious face. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir. And may I say, sir, that I now acknowledge that Alex was not exaggerating your masterly ways. Sir."

"Where the hell is Klaus?" Vodka sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

Now His Earlness looked tragic. "At some embassy show and tell. He's been ignoring me, Alex." He turned to the others. "Not all of us are fortunate enough to have our innermost wishes, desires, dreams come true, you know." He tossed his hair off his face and gave them one of the saddest, most pathetic looks I have ever witnessed.

Armani leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. "So, who is Klaus?"

"The aspiration of my lustful heart," His Earlness said in tragic tones. "The object of my desire."

Boss Man raised his eyebrows at Vodka.

"Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach," he explained.

Boss Man's eyebrows rose a little higher.

"Major, seconded from the German Tank forces to NATO. He's a spy buster."

"And so beautiful," sighed His Earlness.

"You are, too," said Armani, in that tone that has you spilling your guts out. His Earlness was no exception.

"Thank you." The flirty tone was gone and he sighed. "What do superb looks mean when the love of my life hates me?" And he drooped back into his chair.

Boss Man and Armani looked at Vodka who shrugged, seemingly not at all moved by His Earlness's declaration of unrequited love. He got up and came over to the bar, ordered another round for the table and added a Dubonnet on the rocks to that.

As he turned to hand the beers over to Armani, something caught his attention.

At the doorway was another fine specimen.

"Shit," he muttered. "Klaus."

As tall, as slim as the first, but that's where the similarities ended. Though his hair was long, it just brushed his shoulders. Dark instead of blond. Eyes a bottle green -- like Vodka's, but colder. Face closed compared to the openness of the other. Body dressed in an elegant tux of European cut. He was lighting a cigarette, looking around the room when he caught sight of His Earlness.

There was a sensual stiffness to his walk as he made his way to the table.

Repressed.

He wore the word in large capital letters across his forehead.

I looked at His Earlness.

Poor little shit. Loving that must be like pitching your heart against a spiked wall. I added more of the Dubonnet to his glass before handing it over to Vodka.

"Recruiting, Eroica?" He spoke with a clipped German accent. I wasn't sure I was going to like this one.

I caught Boss Man giving His Earlness one of those assessing looks of his. Like most doms do when someone new walks in.

His Earlness lost some of the campy behaviour. He looked quite offended. "Not at all," now his voice was almost cold. "Merely having a drink with some friends."

The Major reddened the tip of his cigarette. "And in which prison did you meet these  _friends_  of yours, pervert?"

No, I definitely was not going to like this one.

And I wasn't the only one: the three men at the table glared their displeasure with the newcomer. Not that he even seemed to notice: his eyes were focused on His Earlness.

Who had discovered his spine. His voice fairly dripped British Upper Class. "You know that I have never spent any time in any prison, Klaus. May I introduce you to Walter S. Skinner, Assistant Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations."

My, my, my! The lad had done his homework, hadn't he?

"Special Agent Fox Mulder, also of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. And Alexander Krycek, who, if I remember well, was introduced to me by you, yourself."

I guess the man had had a proper upbringing somewhere in his background. He pulled his eyes from His Earlness, spared a glance for each of the men and gave a sharp nod at the introductions.

"Gentlemen, may I present the man who uses my skills at the behest of his political masters, all the while abusing me."

I am pleased to say that Boss Man came through beautifully. I could see why he had the reputation he had, just from the look he bestowed on our reproving visitor.

"Herr Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach, I believe."

And that voice! Shit! It sent chills down my back and  _I_  hadn't done anything to upset Boss Man.

Even Vodka did us proud. He went to stand behind His Earlness and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Von dem Eberbach," he said, voice as clipped as the Major's.

The man didn't seem to notice anyone's reaction. He just exhaled through his nostrils, like some fire-breathing dragon. Come to think of it, there was something dragony about his face, in the bone structure, with the hooded eyes, that long thin nose, the narrow lips, the large mouth.

"Hanging around with a better class of people these days, Krycek."

"More honest than the ones you're involved with. How's Baum?"

The Dragon grunted, shrugged his shoulders slightly, then ignored them. "I want to talk to you, Gloria. Alone."

His Earlness raised his head. "Well, so very sorry, Klaus, I don't want to speak to you."

Armani stood up. "You're going to have to wait. The pool table is free and we're up next."

And with that, Armani and Vodka each took one of His Earlness's arms and pulled him away to the corner with the pool table.

The Dragon's lips thinned even more. Then, he raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed hard.

Boss Man used his foot to push a chair towards the Dragon. "Sit before you fall."

For a moment, I wondered if I was going to have a fight break out in front of me, the way the two of them glared at each other.

Made me doubly glad I didn't have to deal with either of them in work-mode.

Then, suddenly, the "contest" was over and the Dragon sat down in the chair. Boss Man glanced over to the pool table, but the three men there weren't looking anywhere but at the game. He got up, came over to the bar.

"Got anything for a headache?"

So I handed him four Tylenol and a glass of seltzer on ice. He nodded his thanks and placed them in front of the Dragon.

He waited until the pills had been tossed back to prod. "I take it the embassy was a command performance."

The Dragon closed his eyes and held his head very still.

Boss Man said nothing.

After a minute or so, the Dragon took a deep breath and looked at the man who shared the table. " _Idiots_ ," he said tersely.

Boss Man nodded sympathetically. Took a mouthful of his brew. "Still, no reason to take it out on him."

The Dragon looked over to the corner where His Earlness was skilfully sinking ball after ball to Armani's surprise and Vodka's amusement.

I swear I saw him smile. Not a big smile. Not even a little one. More of a hint. But his whole face softened -- for just a breath, mind you -- but it did.

I looked over at His Earlness and thought his cause may not be so lost after all.

The two at the table just sat there, watching the corner. Boss Man finished his beer. The Dragon sipped on his seltzer.

After they'd played a couple of games -- His Earlness winning both -- Boss Man got up, signalled for his subs who quickly took their places by him. His Earlness looked on with sad approval.

With a nod to the Dragon, Boss Man and his subs left. Armani turned and gave His Earlness the old thumbs up for encouragement. Vodka glared at the Dragon who ignored him.

His Earlness put down his cue, came up to the table. He reached out to touch the Dragon, then stopped himself.

Instead, he picked up the glass with the Dubonnet and finished the little that remained in it. He replaced the glass on the table.

For a moment, I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't.

He walked away from the table, smiling as he passed me on his way out.

The Dragon waited until he was out the door. Then, with a sudden brusqueness, he pushed his chair back. He stood. Nodded very formally at me.

And followed His Earlness out the door.


End file.
